


Competition

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael gets a bit jealous of Simon and Clary's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

Raphael didn’t get jealous. He was the head of the vampires, what could he possibly be jealous of? Nothing! Certainly not pale little red heads who think they have a right to drape themselves all over his boyfriend. No, that would be ridiculous.

 

Ok, so maybe he was a little jealous. It was just that ever since Clary had found out that the blond boy was her brother she had been spending more and more time with Simon, and Raphael was worried. He knew Simon used to have feelings for the girl, and he had a feeling that she knew that too. What if she thought she could be with him now that her own relationship had failed?

 

Raphael honestly hadn’t meant to do it. He’d just lost his control a little. Or a lot. So what if he, maybe, started baring his fangs to the girl every time he saw her. As long as Simon never saw he didn’t see how it would be much of a problem if he, occasionally, growled at her and kicked his intimidating blood drinking up to a hundred.

 

He hadn’t counted on Clary and Simon actually being friends, which was ironic seeing as that was the cause of the whole problem in the first place. But still, he hadn’t anticipated Clary confronting Simon about his actions so he was caught off guard when Simon entered his bedroom smirking.

 

“What?” he said.

 

“I was just talking to Clary,” Simon said and his smile grew when Raphael growled. “And she said that you’d been being a little possessive of me lately.”

 

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Raphael said.

 

“Oh, really? So you don’t mind if I go hang out with her. In her room at the institute. Alone.” Raphael was up and across the room before Simon could finish his sentence.

 

“Don’t you dare,” he hissed. Simon just smiled.

 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” he said, kissing his boyfriend lightly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really short fluff, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
